


Winter Flowers

by rinappe



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: F/M, Hanahakibyou, One sided GouFu, angst ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinappe/pseuds/rinappe
Summary: Fudou despises the idea of love but when he suddenly coughs out a flower, he'll realize that maybe love was even more poisonous than he thought...
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kudou Fuyuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Winter Flowers

Fudou Akio never believed in love. Love was something someone chased for the sake of experiencing it. Nothing more. All that cheesy stuff about love was pure _bullshit_.

Yet, someone came and ruined those principles.  _ They crushed it. _ He thought love turned you weak.

Oh, and weak, he became.

Her lavender hair, her pale skin, her aquamarine eyes, all of it turned him weak. 

He would catch himself reaching out for her, her name slipping from his tongue and imagining her smile. Oh, he would kill for that smile.

Stop it, he would curse at himself. Stop turning weak.

He denied it every time. He refused to believe it.

That Fudou Akio was in love with Kudou Fuyuka.  


* * *

It was the night before the Knights of Queen match when it happened. 

He ran to the toilet when he felt it and coughed. He coughed and coughed, until the block disappeared. Out of his mouth, he coughed out a single petal. 

_ " What the actual fuck? _ _"_ he growled. 

Did someone put a petal in one of those fancy English snacks? Then he felt it again. This time, a full flower came out. It was a beautiful thing, a purple lilac. 

"Tch," he clicked his tongue as he squished the flower. "The hell is this?"

It happened a few more times before it finally stopped. It looked like he had a bouquet in his hands.

He growled at the sight of them and stomped out of the bathroom. What happened? How did flowers grow in his stomach? Was it even scientifically possible?

Then again, they lived in a world where hissatsu techniques existed.

Whatever it was, though, he needed it to stop. He was feeling vulnerable, something he never wanted to feel. He grew up learning that he had to be strong.

That's when he spotted her. She was gorgeous that night, wearing a white dress that enhanced her innocence and purity.  _ He wanted to corrupt it . _

The face she wore that night sparked terror in him. It was a face he found disgusting.  The face of love sickness.

Ah, it must be dear Mamoru-Kun, he thought to himself. No matter. I never cared for her.

Oh, but he did. Deep down, he felt the look on her face choke him, suffocate him.

"Fudou?"

He turned to see the blond flame striker standing beside him. Wrong timing.

"Hah? Whaddya want?" he said in a snarky voice.

"You don't look too happy," Gouenji murmured.

"It's none of ya business," he replied harshly and walked off. He appeared weak. It irritated him.

_ Because he thought he was stronger. _

* * *

It continued all throughout the tournament. He always had to make excuses for running off. Even once the tournament ended, he would still persist to hide his weak self. It made the team suspicious. 

"Stupid flowers," he growled as he coughed up another batch of purple lilacs into the sink. "What am I supposed to do with these?"

"I knew it," said a voice. 

Fudou quickly shoved the flowers into his pocket and turned around. By the bathroom door stood Gouenji. 

"There's no point in hiding it, Fudou. I've seen it," Gouenji said coolly. 

"And so? I'm supposed to care?" he growled. 

"Why haven't you gone to a doctor yet?"

"Not worth it."

"It is."

"Stop getting buddy-buddy with me, Gouenji- kun . Like I told you before, it's—"

"The entire team is worrying!" Gouenji boomed. 

Fudou jumped a bit. 

"Everyone's worrying for you! Me, Endou, Kidou even," 

"Yeah right," Fudou chuckled, waving him off. 

"Fuyuka has been worrying the most."

Fudou stopped chuckling. Gouenji hid a small smile. 

"If you don't want to go to a doctor, then at least let me give you a check up. I am a doctor's son after all," Gouenji offered. 

Fudou hesitated but he gave in. Gouenji had already seen him in his weak state so what else was there to hide? 

"Fine," he grumbled. "But not because people are worrying for me. I had nothing else better to do anyway."

"Sure you did," Gouenji smirked. 

* * *

"Crap, this isn't good," Gouenji mumbled. 

"Obviously," Fudou rolled his eyes. 

"No, this is serious," Gouenji said with stern eyes. "You have hanahaki byou."

"That flowery one-sided love one?" Fudou raised an eyebrow. 

"If you're so well-informed, how could you not have noticed?" Gouenji asked. 

"Yeah, from what love?" Fudou chuckled. "I ain't in love."

"You clearly are," Gouenji frowned. "You're ruining yourself by denying it."

"Love turns you weak, Gouenji-Kun. I don't let things turn me weak," Fudou growled. 

"Even around Fuyuka?" 

He felt his heart skip a beat. 

"...say that again," he muttered. 

"You are in love with Kudou Fuyuka," Gouenji said instead. 

Fudou's brain denied it but his heart embraced it. A tug of war between the two. 

"...no, I'm not," he said. 

A clog. 

"Are you sure?"

A rising. 

"Positive."

Purple lilacs and their petals decorated the bedroom. Gouenji' suspicions were officially confirmed. 

"Fudou, this is serious. It's in the third stage," Gouenji warned. "You need a surgery  _ now _ ."

"Even if I wanted to, do I even look like I have the funds?" Fudou sneered. "All of you know my background already anyway."

"Anyone's hospital costs are already covered by—" 

"There's no way I'm getting cut down my chest," 

Gouenji's eyes widened. Was Fudou... afraid? He was trembling, eyes flickering side to side and his head was lowered. All things he never did. 

"Fudou, what are you afraid of?" Gouenji asked gently. 

"Who said I'm scared of anything?" Fudou scoffed. 

"Denying it won't solve it," Gouenji said softly. "Don't make things worse."

"Like I said—" he hacked and coughed until this time, a branch with numerous lilacs grew.

Gouenji picked up a lilac and observed it. "First love, huh..."

"W-W-What?!" Fudou spluttered.

"Purple lilacs. They mean first love," Gouenji raised an eyebrow at him. "You can't hide anything from me anymore."

Fudou clenched his fist but then loosened it. Gouenji was right. He had seen everything.

"Fine! I do like Fuyuka," he confessed. "But dear captain ruined that."

"It's not Endou's fault,"

"Of course it isn't. You're his good buddy aren't you now?" Fudou sneered.

"That is not how I base my reasoning," Gouenji said.

Fudou grabbed the striker's collar and growled, "Of course you don't."

The tense atmosphere was interrupted by the rapid knocking on the door. Fudou clicked his tongue and let go of Gouenji's collar to answer the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by a teary Aki. 

"What's the matter?" Gouenji came up from behind.

"F-Fuyuka-San," she sniffled.

Fudou tensed.

"She's been hospitalized."  


* * *

Fudou had never run faster in his entire life. He did not wait for anyone nor for the bus. By the time he reached the hospital, he was a mess. 

"Kudou Fuyuka," he panted in a low voice at the receptionist. "Where is she?" 

"S-Sir, what relation—"

"Tell me now!" he boomed. 

The receptionist was going to protest but she recognized the Inazuma Japan uniform. 

"R-Room 298," she said and he dashed off. 

He went to the second level and scanned each of the room numbers. 294, 296... he finally found 298. However, as he was just about to open the door, he collapsed. 

"S-Shit," he huffed, losing breath. "Just a little—"

"Fudou?" Kudou Michiya stood at the now open doorway. "This had better not be a joke."

"H-How's F-Fuyuka?" he panted, struggling to get up. Kudou lifted Fudou up to his legs with a concerned face. 

"She's in need of a heart transplant," Kudou murmured. "It must be a very delayed reaction to her trauma."

"How much longer will she last?" 

"In two days or so. The doctors are desperately looking for a donor," he replied. "But you look like you need to get checked up as well."

"I'm f-fine," 

He needed to be fine. For her. 

"I'm calling up a doctor. We'll talk about this later," Kudou said and soon, a doctor took Fudou away. 

He tried to resist but it was futile. Breathing became foreign and he needed as much oxygen as possible. 

Don't help me, he tried to say. Help her. 

And for once, he let his weak side take over. 

* * *

Fuyuka  woke up, recognizing the white walls of the hospital room that she had seen so often. It almost seemed nostalgic.

"Oh, you're awake,"

Fuyuka turned around and saw the devil genius leaning against the wall.

"Fudou-Kun?" she murmured.

"How're you feeling?" he asked, walking up to her.

"W-What happened?" she asked, holding her head. She was still confused about what was happening.

“You needed a heart transplant and got yourself a donor. Congratulations," he said snarkily. "You live."

"I-I see..." she murmured. "But why are you here? Where's Father?"

"Your father's out. Received an urgent call," he replied. "He'll be back soon don't worry."

He walked over to a vase of purple lilacs and played with the petals. 

"You'd better enjoy these. I got them for you myself," he mumbled, trying to hide his red face. 

Fuyuka giggled at the sight. She never thought she would ever get to see this side of Fudou. 

"Thank you for waiting," she smiled. 

Fudou gripped onto his shirt and walked towards her. He held her head and kissed it softly. 

"Live and keep smiling," he said. "Stay strong."

"W-What?"

"Fuyuka!" the door slid open and Kudou rushed in. 

"Father!" she gasped. Kudou hugged her.

"Thank goodness," he sighed.

"Father, Fudou-Kun is still here!" she cried out in embarrassment.

"Fudou? What're you talking about?" he asked.

"Fudou-Kun over there," she said with a confused face, pointing at the game maker by the purple lilacs.

"Fuyuka..." Kudou murmured and bit his lip.

"Fudou-Kun, say something," she urged.

However, Fudou just gave a sad smile and clutched at his chest. Then he muttered something.

"This is from him," Kudou said, handing her a piece of paper.

Fuyuka took it curiously and read it. With each word, her eyes widened. Tears streamed down. The truth hit her like the truck that separated her from her parents. She glanced at the vase and no one was there. She cried and cried.

Because Fudou had donated his heart to her.

* * *

‘Fuyuka,

Damn I don't know how to write good letters but this'll have to do.

I was pretty sick because of you, coughing up flowers and all. The doctor wanted me to get surgery and remove my memories of you but no way in hell I was doing that. YOU made me realize being weak was part of you. That it helped make you stronger. You taught me something I never believed to be true and I'll always be grateful for that. 

Enjoy your new heart. It went through some bad times with me so you'd better give it some good ones. Find yourself someone who'll treat you well and don't end up like me. An egoistical jerk.

Thanks for giving me some good feelings. I needed them. Since I'll never get to say it to you in person, I'll just write it here. 

I love you, Kudou Fuyuka.

Fudou Akio.'

* * *

Everyone attended Fudou's funeral. Fuyuka apologized to his parents numerous times, but they did not mind at all. They were glad their son had done something well. 

"I had no idea..." Kazemaru murmured. 

"No one did," Endou pat his shoulder.

Gouenji stood in a corner, glancing at the coffin. He gave it a soft smile. 

"You did good, Fudou," he murmured.

And from his mouth, he coughed out a single gladiolus. 


End file.
